gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10: Doctor Disaster Versus the Creepy Space Aliens from Outer Space
|Preceded by = Chapter 9: Questions and Answers |Followed by = Chapter 11: Dobranoc, Gamma}} Doctor Disaster Versus the Creepy Space Aliens from Outer Space is the tenth chapter of Gunnerkrigg Court. It can be found . Summary The students in Annie's geography class are sitting through a boring lesson about erosion when suddenly Doctor Disaster bursts through the door. The Earth is in peril! The students assemble and suit up as the Spacemonauts, a group of intergalactic crime fighters. As Annie contemplates the educational value of Doctor Disaster's lessons, Kat tells her to think of it as a drama lesson. They enter the rocket, at which point Kat reveals the whole lesson is artificial, created by some sort of "haptic feedback" in their spacesuits. The comic panels, and apparently the students' perception of reality, goes into a dramatic monochrome. The rocket blasts off and Doctor Disaster fills the Spacemonauts in. The evil Enigmarons are threatening the Earth from their moon base on the Moon! They have a death ray of epic proportions aimed at the capital city of every country in the world! Annie remarks that there's always a death ray. The ship stops above the Moon and an elite team of Spacemonauts jump off and into the Moon's atmosphere. ("At first I thought this was all way too unrealistic," Tom relates, "but then I thought, 'Nah, Willie's hair looks fine like that.') They land safely and are confronted immediately by the terrible Enigmarons. Annie shows a lack of enthusiasm, seeing that they don't even have arms. As Kat eggs Annie on, Annie decides to stay out of the ensuing laser fight, much to Kat's anger. Kat says that they only get to do this once a month, and it's their only chance "to run around like crazies." Annie eventually agrees, but a minute too late, as she realizes Kat and the rest of the Spacemonauts have vanished. From Annie's wristwatch, the Doctor explains that the Spacemonauts have been captured and it's up to Annie to rescue them. Annie, deciding to have fun, starts moonbouncing off to the Enigmarons' moon base. Annie finds her friends tied up in the death ray room, and (after contemplating how an armless race of aliens could've built a death ray and tied up her friends) swings on a cable and destroys the death ray. Kat asks Annie to say something witty to complete the mission and Annie obliges as best she can. "I hope you like your... smashed... death ray!" After untying the hostages, Annie tells Kat she had a good time. As they fly home, Winsbury telling his pals how they got in a space battle, Annie reflects that some things are better learned away from a textbook. Doctor Disaster watches the ship fly from Earth, satisfied. "The world is safe... until next time..." The end? Characters introduced in this chapter *Doctor Randy Disaster *The Gunnerkrigg Spacemonauts *The Enigmarons 10